


Won't you be a doll?

by Mickey0309



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alternate Universe, Death, Guns, M/M, Organized Crime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 17:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16644797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mickey0309/pseuds/Mickey0309
Summary: Jeremy just stared idly, face blank as he stared at the death in front of him. If you told him three months ago that this would be his daily life, he'd think you're fucking crazy.He doesn't think that anymore.





	Won't you be a doll?

Jeremy just stared idly, face blank as he stared at the death in front of him. If you told him three months ago that this would be his daily life, he'd think you're fucking crazy.  
He doesn't think that anymore.  
He sat on a large chair, leg swinging slightly to a beat to bdistract himself from the screams resonating around the room. Yeah, it was fucked, but he needed a distraction. He looked up when the last gunshot went off, his lifeless blue eyes meeting hard, chocolate ones. "Are you done? Can we go home?" He whispered softly, eyes big as they brightened a little. If there was one thing that could always lift him up, it was him. He always made him feel so much better. He always made him feel alive. The man in the black suit and red tie just shook his head, giving Jeremy a quick kiss to the lips as an apology. "Not yet, Jere. Just one more," he whispered. That confused Jeremy. Why wouldn't he just kill him? He gulped a little at the way the other held the gun now, fiddling with the magazine. "I want you to try, baby. Just this once for me. To get a feel," he said softly. Jeremy looked up, face written with shock. What? He looked at the man, then the last tied of victim, swallowing thickly. "you don't have to, I just-" "I will," Jeremy interrupted, getting up. He tightened the light blue robe around his body, making careful steps as to not step in any blood. He gulped as he met the tied up man's eyes, looking away as he grabbed the gun from the taller male. "It'll be easy, okay? Deep breath and look at your target. Lock your arm for better aim," he whispered into the young boy's ear. Jeremy took in a shaky breath and nodded, cocking the gun and blocking out the sounds of protest he heard. He stared at the man in sympathy, almost teary before he hardened again. He easily pulled the trigger, blinking as he stared at the now corpse on the floor. He dropped the gun and turned, hugging the other. "Can we go home, Michael?" He whispered, shutting his eyes tightly. Michael just nodded, picking Jeremy up and beginning to walk out. "of course... You'll get a treat tonight for being so good," he cooed, kissing Jeremy's jaw before snapping his fingers. The men who had been watching this ordeal moved in, cleaning up the blood and bodies as Jeremy just clung to Michael. His Michael."I... I love you, Micah," he whispered, shaking as he buried his face into the other's shoulder. Michael smiled, nodding and kissing Jeremy's head. "I love you too, doll."


End file.
